Friends
by Jenn11
Summary: A look at some of the friendshps we see in the movie. Most will be how the friendships began pre-movie.
1. Hector

A/N: This chapter takes place after Priam and Achilles talk in Achilles tent, and then Achilles goes out and is knelling by Hector's body. This is my version of what Achilles might be thinking as he is beside Hector's body. The next chapters will deal with the Achilles friendships with Eudorus, Odysseus and Patrolcus.

HECTOR

Moments ago Priam said that even enemies can show respect for each other. But I'm not sending your body home for the burial honors out of respect for an enemy. I'm doing it to honor a friend. . . a brother. If we were not on opposite sides of this war we would have been friends, brothers. I know it.

You are the best I have ever fought. You came the closest to killing me. I honor you for your ability, and for your own sense of honor. I'm well aware that you could have had your archers shoot me outside the gates, and avoided our fight. But I also knew that you wouldn't, because you are a man of honor.

I was impressed that day we met in the temple. At the end, when my Mermadons had you surrounded, your eyes showed a slight fear. That meant you were intelligent. I've more than once heard wise Odysseus say that only a fool is never afraid. But you didn't let that fear control you, or your actions. You were still ready to fight, even against hopeless odds. That meant that you were also brave. Another quality I respect.

Yes, in this world we were fated to be enemies, but when we meet in the next world, we will change that.

"I'll see you soon, Brother."


	2. Odysseus

A/N: This story takes place years before the movie. I'm saying that Achille's mother sent him to Ithaca to be trained by Odysseus. This is when he's just learning how to use a spear and sword. He'd be about 12 years old I'm thinking. This was inspired by Odysseus comment: "You have your sword, I have my tricks". I figured it wasn't that black and white. Odysseus can clearly use a sword, and Achilles has a few tricks of his own, taught to him by Odysseus. Next chapter will be Eudorus.

ODYSSEUS

Achilles grinned in triumph as his spear hit the target. He looked to Odysseus to see his mentor's reaction.

"Very impressive, my young friend."

"But?"

"Strength and skill alone are not enough to make you a warrior. You not only need to know how to hit a target, but how to know what to target. And sometimes knowing when not to throw the spear is more important than being able to do it. Any fool with muscles can throw a spear. That makes the person strong, but not a warrior. The same could be said of wielding a sword. Come, I'll show you."

Achilles followed Odysseus to the edge of the training area. The older man picked up two wooden swords, and threw one to Achilles, who easily caught it. 'It's as if he was meant to have a sword in his hand,' thought Odysseus, as he led Achilles back to the center of the training area.

"Alright. Attack me," Odysseus ordered.

Achilles raised his sword and charged his teacher. Odysseus easily parried the blow, and hit Achilles arm with his wooden sword before Achilles could move out of range. He then turned to face his student. "Why did you come at my right side?"

"That's how it's done. That's where your sword is," answered Achilles.

"Yes, that is how it is usually done. Which is why you should do it differently. It also put you in range of my sword. Most men will expect you to do what you just did, so let them see what they expect to. Act like you are aiming for their right side, and their sword. Then move to the left and attack from there. If they don't have a shield their side will be unprotected. If they do have a shield you can still strike their shoulder, above the shield. It will also keep you away from your opponents sword. Now try it."

Achilles did as instructed, he feinted to the right, then attacked from the left, scoring a hit on Odysseus shoulder.

"Very good," Odysseus praised. "We'll make a warrior of you yet. The most important thing I can tech you is this: A warrior most powerful weapon is not his sword or spear. It's his mind. Use your head when you fight, not just your muscles."

Achilles nodded in understanding.

A/N:

Aznneggroepnoi: Thank you for the nice compliments! Hope you also like this chapter.

Freakazoid: THANKS!

Love-shannon: Thank you. Glad you liked how I wrote the relationship. I do think there was a lot of respect between Achilles and Hector.

Gaslight: Thanks! Glad you liked the story. Eudorus is also my favorite. He's the next chapter.


End file.
